I'm still here
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Killian finds his father and Half-brother alive. however he gets hurt when he was trying to run from them.


It was a quiet evening in the town of Storybrooke. Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, was walking home from work. It was a warm night which made Killian's spirt Happy. Emma Swan Killian's wife had the day off, and Killian could not wait to get home. However, Killian decided to go to the bar. He really needed a drink. _Emma would not mind if I get one drink. Come on Jones you agreed when Emma said to come right home, but alas it's just one drink._ Killian thought as he walked into the bar.

When Killian walked into the bar, he realized that he has never been into this bar. Killian looked around. it reminded him of a bar that his father had owned, when he meet up with him again, _No, it cant be, stop thinking about it, Jones_. Killian thought as he sat down at the main bar. He did not really care anymore if anyone saw him. The bartender came up to him. "What would you like today?" He asked. Killian Looked at him.He had blonde hair and blue eyes the same color as his. Killian shook his head. "Rum, please, mate," Killian replied as he looked down at his phone, it was almost six. _Emma would be so mad if I'm late._ Killian put his hook on the table and looked at his phone some more. _You need this Jones. It's the anniversary of the end of your childhood, and the endless life of servitude._

The bartender came up to him with his drink. "Here you go mate," He said. Then he started to clean a mug.

"What brings you here today?" The bartender asked. Killian looked at him. He could also see that something is very familiar about this boy.

"Trying to forget something," was all Killian said before he took a sip.

"What are you trying to forget?" Killian wished he did not ask that. So, he did not answer. Then the boy went into the back room. To Killian surprise, his father walked into the room. Killian eyes grew wide with anger. _What's he bloody doing here?_ Killian thought, then he put money on the table and ran out the door without his father seeing him.

Killian ran all the way home, until he tripped. He landed on his side with his hook. Killian landed on his hook, with the sharp edge stabbing him. Killian groaned in pain as he pulls his hook out of his side. Killian looked at it, there was blood. _Bloody hell. Ok, your fine Jones just go home and not say anything to Emma._ Nodding to himself Killian stood up. Holding his side in pain as he limped home. Killian stopped at the front steps, then he shook his head and limped up the stairs and into the house.

"Killian are you home?" Emma called when she heard the door open from the porch.

"Aye. I will be right out. I just need to do something first," Killian called as he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. When Killian got into the bathroom he struggled to take off his jacket and his brace. Killian could feel blood on his hand. Panic started to rise inside. _Bloody hell. This is not good._ Killian thought taking off his coat and taking a towel off the rack so he can clean up the blood. Then he heard Emma come inside. "Killian, are you upstares?" Emma asked. Killian felt panic rise.

"Yes, I will be down in a minute," Killian called from the upstairs bathroom. He tried to hurry but he heard Emma come up the stairs. Then He heard her knock on the bathroom door.

"Killian?" He did not know what to do so he put his coat back on and opens the door.

"Swan," Killian said with a fake smile but his eyes tell a different story. "

What's wrong?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Killian lied, but Emma could still see in his eyes that something was wrong. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then killian sighed and lifted up his bloodstained shirt. Emma's eyes grew wide. "We have to take you to a hospital," she cried pulling on Killian's arm.

"Swan, I'm fine really," he protested, but Emma did not care. Emma was still pulling on Killian's arm and he was still protesting as Emma unlocked her car

"Swan, can't we just leave this. I'm fine," Killian said getting annoyed. Emma simply got in her car and opened the side door. Killian sighed and got in.

Killian was quiet all the way to the hospital. This made Emma concerned as she drove. When they pulled up Emma help Killian out of the car, "Where almost there Killian,' Emma said as they walked in.

"I'm, fine, really, Sw…" Killian blacked out in Emma's arms in the front door.

"Killian!?" Emma said shaking him a little. "Whale! Whale!" She called voice breaking. Wale came running with a bunch of nurses right behind him.

" What happened?" He asked checking Killian over.

"I, I don't Know. He came home from work with a stab wound. I don't know what happened, but he seemed distant when he got home and he kept telling me that he was fine," Emma said with panic in her voice. She had tears in her eyes when they rushed Killian away.

Emma passed back and forth, and she kept looking down the hall. _Please be ok Killian._ Emma thought still passing. Then Whale came up to her. "Is he going to be ok?" Emma said voice shaking and her hands were fidgeting, Whale gave her a small smile and nodded "Yes," he sighed.

"It was not a big cut, but it did need stitches. Don't worry he will live. However, when I asked him what happened he did not say anything," He sighed again, "Maybe you can get through to him," Emma nodded letting out a breath. Whale smiled and walked away.

Killian woke with a start as he looked around. _I can't tell Emma about what happened. It was embarrassing, and it involves me lying to Emma about going to the bar when she told me not to. Bloody hell I sound like a child._ Killian sighed but that made his side hurt. _Why did I just go straight home? I would not be in this bloody place if I did not just go home._ Killian looked at the door when there was a knock. "Enter," Killian said voice shaking with nerves. Killian tensed when Emma opened the door and walked in. It looked like she had been crying.

"Killian, what, what happened?" She asked tripping over her words. Killian sighed.

"I tripped and landed on my hook," Killian said not meeting her eyes. Emma nodded looking at him as he laid there in the quiet hospital room. Killian looked down at his arm that no longer had his hook on or brace. "Swan, I'm, I'm afraid I lied to you again." Emma looked at him but did not say anything so Killian continued. "When you said to come straight home I went into a bar, because it is the anniversary of when my father left me, and Liam and I needed a drink," Killian paused looking at her. Then he did not say anything else.

"Killian? What's wrong," she asked. Killian saw the nerves on her face.

"Swan, this is not an easy thing to say, but," he paused again. "But my father is here, I thought I killed him," Emma had a shocked look on her face that made Killian's face fall. "Yes, Emma. I thought I killed him, but I saw him in a bar in town. So, I ran, I ran from there and tripped," Killian sighed and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Killian, you can't run from this. You know, I have a hard time with this too. So, I'm going to go get him and he can talk to you. Ok?'

"Aye. Swan your right, um he has a son too, so bring him too," Emma nods. Then she kissed him and left the room.

Emma walked down the road to the bar that Killian told her about. She could not stop thinking about how Killian tried to murder his own father. _Killian? Why, we will do this together_. Emma thought as she approached the bar. Then she opened the door before she took a breath and went in. it was a nice bar, it felt like a captain's cabin of a ship. It was also dark but comforting. Emma walked up to the bartender that looked like Killian. He had blue eyes but blonde hair. "Hello, my name is Emma. you know the guy that was in here about three hours ago?" Emma asked the boy who nodded. Emma sighed and looked around. "Well, he's, my husband and your, half-brother," the boy looked shocked then he ran to the back leaving Emma alone for a while.

He came back with another man. _That's Killian's father,_ Emma made a note in her head. The man- Killian's father cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Brennan Jones. My son tells me that your Killian's wife," he said with a smile. However, Emma did not take his hand when he offered his.

"Um, can you come with me, Killian wants to see you," she paused, "He is in the hospital," she added. Brennan looked at his son with fear and worry in his eyes but Emma was unsure of who his worry was for.

Emma and the Jones's walked down the street in silence. Emma was kind of mad at her father-in-law, but she was not mad at Killian's half-brother. _Why did he leave his son's? But he is still Killian's father_. Emma sighed. Then they walked through the hospital doors.

Killian's eyes were closed when Emma knocked on his door. "Swan," he sighed. "Did you find them?" He asked not meeting her eyes. Emma nodded,

"Do you want to see them?" She asked walking over to the door. Killian hesitated then he nodded simply. Emma gave him a small smile and opened the door.

Killian's eyes grew wide when he saw his father and his half-brother behind him. "Father," Killian said nodding to him. His father nodded back.

"What happened son," he said a little hesitant. Killian looked at his bad arm. Then he sighed. "I fell on my," he looks over to his brace that was sitting on the table next to him. His father looks at it and hums. Then he sits down and looks at him.

"Where you running away from me?" Killian nods and sighed.

"I'm sorry father. You, you know I'm still trying to forgive you, and I still feel forgotten and lost," Killian sighed. His father was shocked. "You sold your son's, who does that?" Killian said his temper was rising."I hate you for that! father, do you know what they did to me?" His father shook his head, "Do you want to know, father they beat me, this scar," he pointed to the scar on his face. "They did that! I never had a chance to be a child," Killian was yelling now with tears down his face. His father sighed, then he looks at Liam who was shocked by what his father did to his half-brother. "You left me and Liam, father. Liam had to look out for me. They tried to separate us, but Liam," he laughed dryly. "Liam punched our old master in the face, and they never touched us again. Alas, you still put us on that ship!" Killian was yelling making Emma run into the room.

"Killian, its ok calm down that was in the past," Emma said, she was holding his bad arm. "Swan, I," he sighed then he looks at his father who had tears in his eyes.

They were quiet for a while until Killian spoke. "Father, I'm, I'm sorry, I did not mean to yell at you, it will take me time to forgive you," Killian said nodding, "May I meet my half-brother please," Killian said giving his father a small smile. His father smiled back.

"Killian, this is Liam Jones the second, I know you're mad, but," he paused, "When you get out, we can get some coffee and I can explain everything," he said voice shaking. Killian was shocked, then he looks at Emma, and sighed.

"Aye. but Emma must come," he sighed again. "I don't trust myself alone with you," Brennan looked at his son. "And it's nice to meet you, Liam," Killian said shifting in his hospital bed and wincing in pain. Emma looked at him with sadness. "Sure, son, but," he trailed off looking at Liam, then he looked at Emma.

Killian was nervous. He was nervous to talk to his own father, _How can I forgive him for what he did to me? Still, I'm glad Emma will be coming with us. What if I try to kill him again?_ Killian sighed as he left the hospital holding his side, with Emma right next to him. She could see that there was something troubling him but she did not push him to say. Because she knew that he was private about his past and suffering. Killian sighed and looked at her. "Swan, you are worried about me?" Killian asked as they walked to Emma's car. Emma nodded.

"You said that you don't trust yourself, why?" She asked opening the passenger side door for him. Killian let out a breath.

"I'm scared I'm going to try to kill him again. What if I do? Emma, I," he sighed as he closed the door and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm here, don't worry. If you need to leave just tell me and I can help calm you down ok," she said starting the bug. Killian gave her a weak smile.

When they got up to Granny's Killian froze in the car not moving or getting out. He tensed when she put a hand on his brace. "Hey, you can do this, I'm right here, I'm still here," Emma reassured him. Killian gave her a smile and opened the car door. Emma smiled at him and followed him inside. Emma saw Killian's hand shaking as he took a breath. "Are you ready?" She asked holding his hook. Killian nods.

"Aye, let's go," Killian answered voice shaking. Then they walked in together.

They found Brennan and Liam sitting at a table. "H-Hello father, brother," Killian said sitting down next to Emma at the table. "Hello, Killian," he took a breath. "Look, I know your mad, but can't we start over. I know I can't undo what I did to you and your brother, but we can still be a family together," Killian nodded, then he sighed. "Father," he sighed again. "Your right, I am mad at you. Alas, if I, a 300-year-old pirate can change, so can you. I think that there is someone who changes you, for me Emma and her family," he looked at Emma with a smile. "And, with you, your son. Liam, I am glad you are in my family now," Killian said as Ruby came up to them. Then they ordered and ate together

The End

"I'm Still Here.

By Captain Voxland


End file.
